Barbecue is a favorite food of many people all over the world. The 90% of traditional barbecue ovens generally are of square configuration (U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,601; D724,886, etc.) or rectangular configuration (U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,635,947; 8,875,622; 8,991,384, etc.) (and includes a furnace compartment, an iron grid shelf set in an upper part of the BBQ's body and a fuel or charcoal chamber receptacle placed on a bottom of the BBQ's body. Food supported on the iron grid is grilled directly on burning charcoal. During barbecuing, oil secreted from food and some condiments will drop directly onto the burning charcoal, which would generate flames and heavy smoke and make the food burnt. The gravy stuck to the iron grid will be burnt and become soot carbon, which would become carcinogens upon contacting food. In addition, the existing barbecue ovens are generally disadvantageous in that they burn the barbecuing food and consume a plenty of charcoal, because the level position of the burning charcoal chamber with respect to the barbecuing food is permanent (fixed) and is uncontrollable, except the limited quantity of levels of the grid shelves.
It is also known, that currently 75-85% of barbeques sold are powered by gas and are of infinite variety in a crowded marketplace, the primary difference between most gas powered products is a geometric configuration of them, but they are still mostly made of the metal materials that does not lead to the expected food taste. Mostly, they are of a stainless steel appliance type design with side work surfaces and hinged top covers.
Some barbecue devices offer a complex burning system. For example, the assembly by U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,258 is an open “funnel shaped” inner burner inside an open top outer casing. The casings closed base has a central hole accommodating the burners small open bottom ash exit. The space between the inner burner wall and outer casing wall forms an annular air plenum that's supplied by an electric variable speed blower. Air enters the burner combustion space through perforations in the burner/plenum wall. This ensures rapid ignition and controls combustion rate (temp). This also precipitates ash from burner ash exit, through the ash chute and into storage container fitted to outer casings base. A radial diffuser centered on the heating surface provides a variable speed lateral air sheet between heating and grill surfaces, instantly blowing “Smoke and Flare-Ups” to the outer burner perimeter.
The device includes three main components. Through the “cut out” is seen the primary air supply duct intruding into the base of the outer casing, which encloses the inner burner to form a dual wall combustion chamber resulting in the formation of the annular air plenum. Also comprising an upper component, ash chute, mid component ash container, lower component. Projecting above the combustion chamber is the horizontal air diffuser, fitted onto the top of the air duct extension into a central air duct extending from the ash chute into inner burner. The flange fixed below the top of the central air duct locates the fire grate. The inner burner walls are perforated with holes allowing air to enter burner combustion space from air plenum space between outer casing wall and the inner burner wall. Primary air supplies air plenum through duct in base of the outer casing. The ash exit at the bottom of inner burner directs combustion ash into and through the ash chute, which is attached to the base of the combustion chamber. The ash then falls into the ash container, which removable fits to the ash chute bottom flange. The device also has a top flange and screw holes on the cylindrical body and radial supports which locate the central air duct. Below the top of the duct is located the flange which supports the fire grate. The secondary air supply flows through the supply duct, which intersects and conjoins with the vertical central air duct. The ash container's larger cylindrical body is located below the ash chute. The ash container includes a wide top flange, docking pin locator tube supported and positioned by the radials.
Such BBQ devices are extremely complex and expensive.
The known other BBQ devices are rotary barbecue devices. The rotary BBQ device by U.S. Pat. No. 8,991,384 wherein a completely combustible ceramic burner is used, the food is rotated to make rotation and revolution possible so that the food can periodically move close to the ceramic burner, the condition of the food approaching the ceramic burner rotates by 180° per revolution of rotating discs, and the rotating plate can be removed from the casing. The device includes a casing forming a body thereof and having an exhaust gas housing for collecting exhaust gas and an exhaust gas path connected to the exhaust gas housing to discharge the exhaust gas via an exhaust hole; a ceramic burner mounted at the upper side of the casing to radiate infrared rays towards the inside of the casing; two rotating discs; rotating members mounted to the corresponding rotation couplings of the two rotating discs; a driving unit connected to any one of the rotating discs to rotate one or more of the rotation couplings in the centers and the rotation couplings in the edges; and a moving unit connected to the rotating discs to move the rotating discs. The casing has a box shape in general, and it is formed in a two-layer structure of a cooking layer for cooking foods using heat and a storage layer for storage by heat insulation of cooked foods through the heat generated from the cooking layer. The casing forms the body of the barbecue device, and has an exhaust gas housing for collecting exhaust gas and an exhaust gas path connected to the exhaust gas housing to discharge exhaust gas via an exhaust gas outlet. The storage layer comprises the installed shelves for storing foods and a door through which the inside can be seen. The inside of the wall of the casing is made of stainless steel plate. The front door of a transparent material is installed in the front of the casing so as to watch the cooking process, and it is preferable that the material of the door is heat-resistant glass. On the top of the casing is installed a burner, on top of which there are an exhaust gas housing for collecting exhaust gas generated by combustion of the burner and an exhaust gas path connected to the exhaust gas housing, and the collected exhaust gas is discharged via the exhaust gas outlet. Around the exhaust gas path or the exhaust gas housing is installed a heat exchange jacket. As the heat-exchange medium circulating in the heat exchange jacket is heat-exchanged with exhaust gas, a considerable part of the heat of exhaust gas can be recovered to be utilized. As a heat-exchange medium, water may be used; it is introduced into a water inlet, and is discharged from the water outlet through the heat exchange jacket. A duct is arranged around the exhaust gas path or the exhaust gas housing. If air is blown into the duct through an intake port, air is heated by exhaust heat. At this time, by discharging hot air from the exhaust port, heat of exhaust gas can be recovered to be utilized. By using hot water and hot air obtained through the recovered heat of exhaust gas, the inside of the storage space or supply hot water can be heated. The exhaust gas path is made of a double structure of an inner tube and an outer tube. The inner tube is connected to the exhaust gas housing and the outer tube is connected to a ventilation duct. The ventilation duct sucks in air from the atmosphere and supplies it to the burner. The burner mounted at the upper side of the casing radiates infrared rays toward the inside thereof. The burner of a general type may be used for the ceramic burner. The burner includes a housing which is connected to a gas tube. The barrier blocks the gas supplied from the inside of the housing to help gas diffusion, and a cell-type base plate discharges gas.
Such rotary BBQ devices are complex and expensive too.
Another rotary BBQ device, described in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,695, is also intended to rotate the food during barbecuing. This device is an indirect heat barbecue oven and smoker which utilizes an elongate chamber for receiving combustibles so that smoke may be produced therein and wherein there is provided a rotating wheel with support arms, wherein each pair of support arms support an open mesh tray upon which foods or the like may be positioned and wherein the bottom of the oven forms a slanted floor of the oven and acts to receive and direct grease and fluids so that the same may be drained to the outside of the oven without contamination of the burners.
This BBQ device includes an enclosure, having an upper smoker and heat portion and a lower burner portion, and having a bottom floor which is somewhat inclined from the portion of the chamber furthest from the burners so that grease and other drippings that fall onto bottom floor are directed towards a drain or exit port which communicates to a lower grease receiving receptacle. The floor slopes towards the drain port which has a closure, but which may be open during the barbecuing process to allow grease and other fluids to accumulate on the bottom floor and allowed to be drained therefrom. Supported within the oven in the upper portion is rotatable wheel member comprising spaced and opposed support arms each carrying an open mesh tray in pivoted relationship so that the trays stay in the horizontal, level position during operation and when the wheel assembly rotates. Upright bracket of tray allows for attendant to support arm. Sleeve is provided for adjustment of trays. Wheel assembly is driven by external motor by means of pulley and chain mechanism to slowly rotate wheel assembly through 360°. The wheel assembly is positioned somewhat higher than the center of the upper oven portion so as to allow the trays carrying for example, meat and the like, to pass through a concentrated smoke and heat upper portion of oven portion. An elongate wood receiving chamber or compartment, having spaced apertures with outside door, is provided to receive wood by which smoke and the like is generated. Charring as opposed to full combustion is achieved by reason of the limited number of apertures provided to thereby control the amount of oxygen provided to wood contained within the compartment. The compartment has its forward end closest to the door opening lower than the reward section by about 15°, so that smoke generated by the slightly combustible wood within compartment moves rearwardly towards and into the back portion of barbecue oven. The wood smoke generating compartment comprises two parallel burners connected through suitable gas conduit, which has the usual gas controls and regulator by which gas being passed into the burners may be regulated. The front of barbecue oven is provided with an opening with hinged door so that access to the interior of oven may be obtained. Door is secured through the front portion of oven by a simple L-shaped latch member engaging flange provided around opening. The upper most portion of opening is below a line drawn therefrom to the lower most interior opening of vent, thereby allowing for an accumulation of heat and smoke in section of upper oven portion. The lower most portion of the vent is about ½ inch above the top of the opening which prevents smoke and heat bellowing out towards the operator. The arms of rotating member pivotally support each of the trays by simple bolt and nut mechanism. The elongate compartment for receiving wood has an opening exterior of the barbecue oven so that additional wood may be placed thereinto and a slot is provided at the exiting terminus of compartment so as to receive plate door suspended from a chain.
This device is a mobile device and need an electrical power supply for the motor and motor control/regulator.
The recent BBQ oven by U.S. Pat. No. 8,960,083, includes a main furnace, an auxiliary furnace arranged below the main furnace and a charcoal disc selectively placed on the bottom of the main furnace or the bottom of the auxiliary furnace. The top of the main furnace has an inclined tile roof shaped main furnace top portion with hinged left and right triangular side plates and a detachable connecting rod means. The furnace chamber can be covered by hinged front and rear covers. The handled fork can be inclined erected on top portion of the main furnace or inclined inserted into the interior of the main furnace chamber and the auxiliary furnace chamber for grilling or roasting in a hanging manner to avoid the food to contact the iron grid. The barbecue oven can be used for grilling, roasting, grilled and hot pot cooking and other function, and can be stored and carried conveniently. The main furnace comprises a bottom frame, a front wall, a left wall, a rear wall and a right wall erected from the bottom frame, to form a rectangular main furnace body with an open top and an open bottom. The interior of the main furnace body defines a main furnace chamber. A horizontally extending support bar is arranged on an inner surface of the front wall, and the distance of the support bar from a top edge of the front wall is approximately ⅓ of the height of the front wall. A horizontally extending support bar is also arranged on an inner surface of the rear wall, and the distance of the support bar from a top edge of the rear wall is approximately ⅓ of the height of the rear wall. A left triangular side panel and a right triangle side panel are pivotally connected respectively to the top edge of the left side wall and the top edge of the right side wall by hinges. The left triangle side panel and the right triangular side panel are pivotal about the hinges respectively between a downward position in which the left triangle side panel and the right triangular side panel lie on an outer surface of the left side wall and the right side wall respectively and an upward vertical position. The angle between a waist edge and a bottom edge of each of the triangle left side panel and the triangular right side panel is 35°−45°. On the inner surface of each triangle side panel, an inward recessed pocket-shaped socket is formed by means of stamping near a top position of each triangle side panel. A detachable connecting rod means is provided, which is comprised of a two-bar connector and inserters fixed to both ends of the former. When the left triangle side panel and the right triangular side panel are in its upward vertical position, the connecting rod means is inserted via its inserters into the pocket-shaped socket, and connected the left side panel integrally with the right side panel. The charcoal disc comprises a chassis with a plurality of vents provided therethrough. Two bars are provided on an upper surface of the chassis near its front and rear edges. When in use, the charcoal disc is placed on the bottom frame of the main furnace or on the support bars of the main furnace. The peripheral dimension of the charcoal disc is slightly smaller than that of the main furnace chamber of the main furnace.
This device does not provide any control of the air in the barbecuing area and/or heat.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for the improved BBQ oven with controllable level position of charcoal chamber and inserts, providing a tasty food in the convenient, effective and not expensive easy controllable barbecue device.